Operation Survive
by potterhead301203
Summary: Before the war, it was great - best friends with Harry Potter, part of the Golden Quartet, and dating the one and only Fred Weasley. After the war, it wasn't so great. She used to be funny, vivacious and outgoing, and now...well, here's her story, and by the way, her name's Elladora McGonagall
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

To be totally honest, I don't know how I did it. After the war, life seemed empty. So I started finishing the studies I was forced to do at the Malfoy Manor when I was captured. The Dark Arts intrigued me - still do - but I never imagined ever using them. After all, my best friends were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. We were the war heroes. Then, when I was walking to Harry's flat, they came for me. A jet of violet light hit my chest before I could move, and I saw the world going backwards. It seemed like hours, but the spinning finally stopped, and I saw I was at the gates of Hogwarts. Nothing was changed, apart from the fact that it was autumn now. I knocked on the gate, and Minerva's face appeared.

"Hello" I said, rubbing my arms to warm myself up "Can I be let in? I think Dolohov attacked me and I have no idea how I got here or why it's summer" My old Professor's face scrunched up in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" My stomach sank, and when I looked more thoroughly, I could see that her face was less lined, and her hair was brown. I sighed in realization.

"No problem, Ma'am. I have a…strange predicament, you could say, and I really need to speak to Albus Dumbledore. It is urgent and has to do with Voldemort. Do you think you could escort me in? I'll hand over my wand if it will make you feel any better" Minerva's lips twitch in thought, and eventually she opens the gates, but holds out her hand for my wand, which I hand over immediately. The walk to the castle is short and awkward. It brings me sadness to know that my great aunt doesn't know who I am, but she will soon. We reach Dumbledore's office, and Minerva says the password. Going up the familiar stairs, I feel a twinge of homesickness. Entering, I take in the office, cluttered as per usual.

"Hello Albus" I greet him, smiling. "I am Elladora Catelynn McGonagall, grandniece to Minerva McGonagall, granddaughter to Adam McGonagall, and daughter of Evelyn Mathews and Sam McGonagall, who are currently in Ilvermorny."

"That's just not possible, Albus" Minerva exclaims, eyes wide. I look straight at Albus.

"Go on." I tell him "Do legilimency. I've been blocking you, but now my mind is open" His eyebrows raise, but I feel the familiarness of the tugging at my memories.

"She is telling the truth, Minerva." He says gravely, and her face goes pale. I lean forward, and begin with how I met Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **{Elladora}**

I was keeping my long, honey blond locks, and blue eyes, but now I was Elladora Ray, Minerva McGonagall's goddaughter. My american accent was easy to make up a story for, and soon, my whole cover was set.

"Come" Albus announced, and we all walked to the great hall. I was fidgeting as I stood outside the doors. "Welcome to dinner, everyone" Dumbledore began speaking. "Today, we are welcoming a new, transfer student from America. Please welcome Elladora Ray" I walk into the hall and up the pathway between the tables, my heels clicking against the stone floor. I'm wearing black, skin tight jeans, and an off the shoulder olive green sweatshirt. My nails are perfectly manicured to match my snow white heels, and my hair is up in a half up half down hairdo, with a messy bun on the top of my head. Smirking at the wolf whistles, I walk up to the Sorting Hat and put it on.

 **Hmm, interesting,**

Oh, come on. I know you know my name isn't Ray

 **Alright, . How are you today?**

Actually today has been a really shitty day for me. You?

 **Mm? Oh, yes, today I worked on the welcoming song for next year. Now, where to put you? Oh, I know..."GRYFFINDOR!"**

The table in red bursts into cheers, and I smile forcedly and make my way over there. I sit down and start scooping food onto my plate. I can see the Marauders eyeing me curiously, as well as Lily Evans and plenty of other people. Seeing the redheaded mother of my best friend make her way over to me, I stick my earbuds in. It works. For the rest of the night, no one bothers me. I feel my stomach twist, because for the first time in this castle, my three best friends aren't by my side. My best friends. I can't face James Potter or Lily Evans. Or anyone, really. Not now. Not yet.


End file.
